Thank you in Advance
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: My first Taiora songfic! This is a must read for Boys II Men and Taiora lovers! Please read and no flames.


I'm back with another Songfic but this time it's Taiora! Here's what happens when you listen to Boys II Men while reading Taiora stories. Picture this like a music video and enjoy. No I don't own Boys II Men or Digimon, I just like them both and used them for this Songfic. Now as Palmon would say 'Cut the lights and cue the music!'  
************************************************  
  
Tai, Joe, Izzy, TK and Matt were at a collage school dance. It was just almost over when the DJ announced that the slow dances were about to start and for everyone to grab a partner. Kari had paired with TK while Izzy had paired up with a blue haired girl named Ami. Joe was dancing surprisingly well with Mimi while Matt was dancing with a girl named Lita. Tai on the other hand decided to sit this one out and get some punch.   
  
On the way he spotted Sora standing in a corner like a wall flower. A blush crept across his face as he saw the beautiful short but tasteful strapless red dress that she wore. He had hardly seen her in a dress except for her school uniform or tennis outfit. Without thinking he walked up to Sora and held out his hand. She looked up at him slightly confused.  
  
"Hey Sora. Would you like to dance?" Tai asked. Sora blushed and nodded, then they walked towards the crowd. They were just in time for the beginning of the next song. As the song began visions began to pass in front of both Tai and Sora's eyes.  
  
(Music starts)  
  
( Excuse me, I know we just met, but may I have this dance...)  
  
Sitting here with a drink in my hand  
Your presence I can't ignore  
I must admit I like watching you dance  
But it seems like I've seen this before  
Girl you look like, my first wife  
But I've never been married before  
So I kiss your hand and tell you thank you  
you turn and ask me what for  
  
Tai looked at Sora in her dress and blushes again while smiling. The two danced as if they were on air. Tai held Sora closer while picturing her in a wedding dress before whispering in her ear, " Thank you." Sora looked up and asked " What for?". He just smiled and held her closer.  
  
For our first kiss next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
We see Tai and Sora kissing under the stars then we see Tai propose to Sora with a heart shaped diamond ring. Next we see the two taking their vows at the alter then we see two children, a boy with wild reddish brown hair and a girl with short brown hair.  
  
(Shawn help me sing now)  
Hi my name is Shawn is Shawn  
Tell me your name  
Although I know the last one  
It's funny that we're shaking hands  
  
( Wait a minute I know this hand...)  
  
It's the same hand: I'll hold in front of a minister  
Same hand: When you're having my son and his sister  
I don't mean to sound so bold and forward  
But I thank you in advance  
  
We see Tai and Sora stand, holding hands, in front of the minister as he says " You may now kiss the bride." Next we see Tai holding Sora's hand as she gave birth to twins. She tiredly smiles at him as he kissed her on her sweaty forehead while holding the sleeping twins.  
  
For our first kiss next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
It's like I came back through time to tell you thank you  
You're as beautiful then as you are now  
Look in the mirror, there is a picture  
Of you and the man you'll love  
  
Sora looked up and gazed into Tai's chocolate brown eyes lovingly while he did the same into her scarlet ones. The two were so into each other that they didn't notice that they were the center of attention on the dance floor.  
  
For our first kiss next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
For our first kiss next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
(Music fades out)  
  
As the song ended Tai and Sora leaned closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. All the other teens who watched them dance let out cheers but Tai and Sora hardly heard them. They we to busy thinking about their feature together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet isn't it? Please review and no Flames please.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
